


I Don't Want To If You Don't

by Bayyvon



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M, first time kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayyvon/pseuds/Bayyvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A camping trip between brother. That's all it was supposed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want To If You Don't

A camping trip between brothers. That's all it was supposed to be. But, nothing that happened that night was done in a very brotherly sense, really. Juice had shoved a few changes of clothes into a 6 year old sleeping bag that he secured to the tail end of his bike with a practiced ease, a small smile sliding into place on his lips. He left in a few minutes to meet Chibs for a weekend camping trip. And something about that made him happier than he'd been in a few months. He mounted his Dyna, pulling on his helmet, flexing his gloved fingers around the handles, backing out, and setting off. The twenty minute ride was quiet, and content, the woodland of Californa enveloping him as he pulled to a stop a few feet from the shoreline of a quiet little lake. A few fishing boats skimmed its surface, a few kids on the other side of the lake giggling as they splashed at eachother. Juice smiled. It wasn't overcrowded, as he sort of expected it to be. It was actually kind of nice, to be away from everything. Juice dismounted, leaving his helmet on his seat. Chibs glanced up from attempting to assemble a three person tent, and a smile graced scarred lips.

"Need some help?" Juice asked, kneeling next him.

"That w'd be great, thanks." Chibs passed off the white sheet of directions to Juice, who studied it quickly.

"So this goes here."

"Here?"

"No, over here."

"You do it then, smartass."

"Alright."

*  
"Pretty." Juice said, admiring the sunset from where he sat at the shoreline, wiggling his toes in the mud.

"Aye." Chibs nodded from the picnic bench where he was smoking, one hand curled up and resting on the graffiti covered wood, wife beater hanging loose on his shoulders.

"Dunno about you," Juice started as he stood up, ridding himself of his shirt. "But the humidity kicked my ass today. 'M gonna swim a while."

"You do that." Chibs shrugged. "Pond water 's nasty."

"You're sweating like a whore in church." Juice spoke as he rid himself of his pants.

"'M fine, Juicy." The Scot waved off the offer, stomping out his cigarette butt.

"Don't be a shithead, shithead." The Puerto Rican held challange in his eyes as he waded backwards into the water

"'M not helpin' ya get the leeches off yer back, later." Brown eyes rolled in their sockets.

"Eh. They'll fall off eventually." The skinhead shrugged his shoulders, wading out towards the center of the lake.

"After they suck your skinny ass dry." Chibs snorted.

"Shut up." And Juice disappeared under the murky green water.

*  
Juice sat cross legged and sipped contently on the bottle of beer in his hand, watching the orange and red light from the flames of the slowly dying fire dance off Chibs' face as the older man stared up at the clear night from his back. And that's when the little voice in his head whispered 'Beautiful'. And when Chibs glanced to his left, seeing Juice looking at him with this sense of awe, he smiled.

"Like wh't'cha see, Juicy?" Chibs poked at the tanner man's side as he sat up.

"Eh." Juice shrugged.

Chibs rolled his eyes, for the hundredth time that day. "Hand me a beer, would ya?"

Juice nodded, setting his own at his side, handing Chibs a brown bottle. After tossing the cap into the flames, Juice couldn't stop himself from watching Chibs take a quiet swig, keeping his eyes shut a moment afterward, breathing in the fresh air. And in that moment, Juice decided to lean in, and press his lips to the other mans. Brown eyes fluttered open, pulling away in a flustered manner.

"I'm sorry! I don't- I mean- I just-" Juice growled at his inability to explain his actions. "Fuck. I- I- I- I'll just...." The shorter of the two scrambled backwards.

Chibs rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Juice."

"Okay." Juice nods, pulling his legs to his chest.

"Get your daft ass back over here." The Scot rolls his eyes.

"Okay." Juice shifts back over. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizin'."

"Okay."

"Now. Talk to me. Tell me why, if nothin' else."

"I dunno. I guess. I just. I think about something. And I think about it some more. And I let it eat at me until it gets to be too much and I either act on it, or I just lock it away, with everything else." Juice is staring intently into the fire, avioding eye contact.

"Huh." Chibs nods, his hand absently finding it's way to Juice's head, rubbing at his scalp.

"What're you doing?" Juice pulls a face, but relaxes into the touches anyway.

"Weird habit, I guess." Chibs shrugs, feeling Juice lean into his side.

It's quiet, save for the occasional cracking of wood. And that urge comes back. That urge to kiss his friend into oblivion is creeping back into his head. And Juice sighs. He really, really wants to, but he also doesn't want to fuck up what friendship they had, or at least what he hopes he hasn't fucked up already.

"I'm gonna hit the sack..." Chibs says after a while, when the fire has retreated to nothing but orange and black cinders. 

"Alright." Juice nods, and stands with his friend, and they head into the tiny green tent.

**

It's late. Juice knows it is. But he can't help but stare at his sleeping friend, his mind racing with thoughts he knows he shouldn't have. Thoughts of capturing those scarred lips between his, pressing their bodies together. Thoughts he tried to push out of his head, but found he couldn't. And then that urge came back. He sighed. Chibs was asleep, after all. What harm could it do? He sat up, and ran a thumb along Chibs' cheek. He cautiously pressed their lips together, and is a bit astounded as the Scot sits up and begins to kiss him back. It's nice, Juice concludes, his hands absently trailing his hands along Chibs' chest, and Chibs' hands finding their way to his neck. After a moment, Juice breaks, for a much need breath, and another apology.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were..." Juice's sentence is lost in the sound of cicadas and crickets, while Chibs rests their foreheads together.

"'M a light sleeper." Chibs shrugs, his fingers running over the veins in the Puerto Rican's neck.

"I- I just..." Juice's voice has dropped to a whisper. "I don't want to do this, if you....don't." The last word is hesitant, unsure, worried, even.

"Trust me, Juicy. I do."


End file.
